Survivor Epic
by s class wizard
Summary: Watch sixteen of my favorite fictional characters from various origins compete to win  1,000,000 and the title of 'Sole Survivor'. Rated T. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Epic: Cast List

Here is the cast list for my first fictional season of the hit reality TV show, Survivor. All of these characters will be from various anime, cartoons, and video games. With that, here are the contestants for this season.

Contestants:

Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Max (Bomberman)

Alfe (Problem Solverz)

Mario (Mario)

England (Hetalia)

Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour)

Kirby (Kirby)

Kain (Final Fantasy IV)

Muraki (Yami No Matsuei)

Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Zoro (One Piece)

Apple Jack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)

Kaput (Kaput and Zosky)

AiAi (Super Monkey Ball)

Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)

Eddy (Ed Edd n' Eddy)

As for now, the tribes will be a surprise. Also, there is also a really good chance that you might not know all of these characters so if you don't necessarily know a certain character, I highly suggest that you could look up the series that character is from if you don't know the character. I hope that you will enjoy my first Survivor season and you can tell me who you are rooting for by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Surivor Epic:

Episode 1: The Pilot

Jeff Probst was flying inside a helicopter.

"Welcome to the Samoa," he said. "This is the fourth season where Survivor will be hosted. However, unlike all of the other seasons, this will be the first season where the entire cast will be made up of characters from various anime, cartoons, and video games. These fictional characters will be competing to win $1,000,000 and the title of 'Sole Survivor'. Who will win this season?"

39 Days; 16 Contestants; 1 Survivor

(?): AiAi, Alejandro, Apple Jack, Frylock, Kaput, Mario, Muraki, and Usagi

(?): Alfe, Eddy, England, Kain, Kirby, Max, Panty, and Zoro

Four helicopter were carrying the contestants. Each helicopter carried four contestants each.

"There is a pony on my tribe. I hope she is nice, honest, and good at challenges. I am definitely considering about forming an alliance with her."-AiAi

"There is this pink, blob-like thing on my tribe. I'm pretty sure he will be easy to manipulate. I hope he is, as I want the numbers to my advantage. However, that guy who looks like a bloody knock-off of Darth Vader doesn't seem like someone I could trust."-England

"I will have to use a lot of strategy in order to win this. That means I will need to make an alliance with at least one person. The only person as of now I seem to trust is that plumber."-Frylock

"I'm here so that I can go on vacation and take a break from solving boring problems. That, and to win the $1,000,000 'cuz I'm AWESOME!"-Alfe

All four helicopters landed the beach. All sixteen contestants walked off their helicopters and onto the beach. Everyone was staring at each other and some of them were wondering who they should form an alliance with.

"Welcome to Survivor: Epic," Jeff welcomed. "For the next thirty-nine days, you will be marooned here and you guys will have to survive by finding your own food and water, building your own shelter, and winning challenges so that you won't have to face Tribal Council. Also, I will tell you guys the tribes you will be on. Show me which color buff each of you guys have." Everyone showed the host their buffs. AiAi, Alejandro, Apple Jack, Frylock, Kaput, Mario, Muraki, and Usagi all had blue buffs. However, Alfe, Eddy, England, Kain, Kirby, Max, Panty, and Zoro all had red buffs.

"If you have a blue-colored buff, you will be a part of the Octo Tribe," he continued. "If you have a red-colored buff, you will be a part of the Nekki Tribe." Everyone nodded and Jeff gave both of the tribes their maps, a compass, and a canteen.

Octo: AiAi, Alejandro, Apple Jack, Frylock, Kaput, Mario, Muraki, and Usagi

Nekki: Alfe, Eddy, England, Kain, Kirby, Max, Panty, and Zoro

Day 1: Octo

With the intelligence of Frylock, Muraki, and Alejandro, the Octo Tribe was able to arrive at their camp rather quickly.

"Look guys," Apple Jack said. "We should build the shelter before it is too late. I mean, we wouldn't want to be cold when we sleep, do we?"

"I agree," replied Usagi. "We should do our fair share and build it immediately." Everyone nodded to this and started to build the shelter immediately.

Meanwhile, Frylock and Mario decided to get wood for the fire. Frylock decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about forming an alliance.

"Hey, do you think we can talk for a minute while we are trying to find some wood for building a fire?" the box of fries asked Mario.

"Yeah, why not?" the plumber replied back.

"I was thinking about forming an alliance, ya know," Frylock offered. "I am asking you because I trust you and I think you'll be loyal. I'll have your back, I promise."

"Yeah, I was wondering when someone would actually talk about the game," said Mario. "However, we might need one more person to join this alliance so that we won't get targeted. However, I don't know who would be the best person to ask."

"You're right on that point," agreed Frylock. "I honestly don't know who would be the best person to ask either. You are the only one here who I seem to trust right now."

"I honestly don't know who Frylock and I should ask to join our alliance. I can't trust Alejandro. Kaput's really manipulative and power-hungry. Both Usagi and AiAi are too much of a weak link to even consider asking. I am leaning towards either Apple Jack or Muraki. Both are wild cards, but I am willing to take the risk."-Mario

Day 1: Nekki

The Nekki Tribe had a much longer time arriving at camp due to the fact that both Eddy and Zoro's lack of knowledge in navigation got the tribe lost. If it wasn't for Max, they wouldn't have been able to make it to their camp by sunset.

"Let's get started on the shelter," suggested Kirby. "Even though it is somewhat late and that we won't be able to finish it tonight, we should at least start on it."

"Agreed," Max replied emotionlessly. "Start working on it right now. It's a demand."

"Hey asshole! Don't tell me what the #%& to do you piece of scum!" shouted Eddy.

"Yeah, don't act like a #$%ing drill sergeant jackass!" replied Panty, who was very annoyed by the fact that Max was demanding her to start working.

"Don't you dare force us to work when we just arrived at camp you #$&er!"-Panty

"Can you not act like a whiny bitch?" England said to Panty. "You're attitude is the bloody problem you git!"

"#$% you!" shouted Panty. She soon gave the British man the finger. Watching from the sidelines, Kirby was very shocked towards Panty's behavior.

"Panty is a total nutjob. Does she even know if she continues to have a bad attitude, she'll be the first one to go? She should at least do a little bit of work if she wants to stay. Otherwise, I could care less if she leaves."-Kirby

Day 2: Octo

Kaput was the first one on his tribe to wake up. However, he made sure nobody was awake for a reason.

"I'm planning on finding the hidden immunity idol without clues, the way that Russell Hantz guy found the idols during his seasons. I'm pretty sure I'm close to the bottom of the pecking order so I'll need to find it before the others. I know that plumber and box of fries made an alliance. It was just that obvious. Who the hell knows what the #$% they're up to?"-Kaput

The space conqueror continued to look for the idol for a while but wasn't able to find it. He decided to give up until after the challenge. However, one of his tribe mates bumped into him. It was none other than Apple Jack.

"What are you doing waking up so early?" the pony asked.

"I was.. um.. finding some food. That's all," Kaput replied.

"Fine, whatever," Apple Jack said.

"I could tell that Kaput was lying to me. I honestly think that he is looking for the hidden immunity idol. That could possibly make him very dangerous later on in the game."-Apple Jack

Day 2: Nekki

Kirby, Max, and England were up before the others. Since the shelter wasn't finished due to the argument yesterday, the three of them decided to finish building their tribe's shelter.

Once they finished building the shelter, Max went to find some food for their tribe to eat. Kirby and England used this as the perfect opportunity to talk about the game.

"Kirby, would you like to form an alliance?" England asked the pink puff ball.

"Yeah, why not, I was waiting for someone to actually talk about the game," Kirby replied. "However, if our tribe is sent to Tribal Council first, who do you think should be the first boot?"

"That is actually a tough question," the British man answered. "There are a lot of people I think I would be happy if he or she got eliminated. I don't trust Max or Kain, but I think both would be good at challenges. Alfe is really obnoxious, but I think taking him farther into the game would be a good idea since he probably won't win, let alone the fact that he might be good at physical challenges. Eddy is manipulative and will be too dangerous in the game to keep by the merge. Zoro, even though he is a physical threat, more likely than not, he seems strategically clueless. Panty, she just has a poor attitude, is lazy as bloody hell, and only cares about getting in a "hot" guy's pants. I think Panty needs to go first. At least Alfe has some redeemable qualities."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you England," the puff ball agreed.

"Kirby is the perfect ally in this game. Why, you ask? Well, he is one of the easiest people here to manipulate, if not the easiest. He is probably the only person on my tribe who will stay loyal to me the whole time. Plus, besides Max and me, Kirby is the only person here with a brain."-England

Day 3: Octo

That morning, Frylock retrieved the Octo Tribe's treemail.

The treemail read, "Make sure you have good range."

"Let's win the challenge," Apple Jack encouraged her tribe mates. "We can win the first challenge."

"Yeah, with our skills, we will beat the other tribe hands down," replied an enthusiastic Alejandro. The others agreed to this and left for their first immunity challenge, hoping to win it so that they wouldn't have to go to the first Tribal Council.

Day 4: Nekki

Max retrieved the Nekki Tribe's Treemail.

The treemail read, "Make sure you have good range."

"I think we have a chance of winning this challenge," Kirby said.

"Yeah, we have some strong players such as Zoro, Max, Alfe, and myself," replied Kain. With that, the Nekki Tribe headed for its first immunity challenge.

Immunity Challenge:

Both tribes arrived at the first immunity challenge. There were six flags. Three of them were blue colored. The other three were red colored. There were also two buckets of arrows, one bucket for each tribe. Beside the buckets of arrows were two fire pits. All of the contestants were rather curious about what the challenge was supposed to be.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge," said Jeff. "In this challenge, three members on each tribe will be shooting flaming arrows towards the other tribe's flags. However, each member will only be allowed to destroy one flag. First tribe to burn all three of the other tribe's flags down wins reward and immunity." The immunity looked like the Star Bomb Element from Bomberman Generation.

"Wanna know what you're playing for?" Jeff asked the players. He uncovered the reward, which was fire in the form of flint.

"Okay then, take a minute to strategize," the host told both of the tribes.

Archers:

Octo: Alejandro, Frylock, and Mario

Nekki: Alfe, Kain, and Max

"Survivors, ready, set, GO!" Jeff shouted as the archers were trying to shoot down each of the other tribe's flags. Frylock and Max shot down the first of each of the other tribe's flags down. Kain scored for Nekki soon after, giving Nekki the lead. However, Alfe was having a rather difficult time shooting down Octo's final flag, as the remaining flag was rather far compared to the first two flags shot down by his Nekki Tribe mates. This gave Octo a chance to catch up and the score was even when Alejandro shot down Nekki's second flag. Both Mario and Alfe were having a hard time shooting down the other tribe's flag. Both of them took another shot, but in the end, only one of them hit the other tribe's final flag.

"MARIO SCORES FOR OCTO! OCTO WINS FIRE AND IMMUNITY!" Jeff cheered as he gave the Octo tribe the flint and the immunity.

"As for you Nekki, I have nothing for you. See ya at Tribal Council tonight," Jeff said to Nekki. "However, you get to send one person from Octo to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

Max said, "We choose Frylock."

"Frylock, here is a map to Exile," Jeff told Frylock. "Enjoy your stay there." With that, Frylock went off to Exile Island.

"Great if it wasn't for Alfe screwing us up, we would've won the damn challenge. He's going home for failing us."-Eddy

Nekki:

Max came up to England.

"I want you to vote off Panty tonight," the Space Bounty Hunter told the Englishman.

"That was what I was going to do tonight, anyways," England replied back.

"I don't really trust Max. However, I doubt he is targeting me. I think he might be after Kirby, who is my ally. We'll just have to wait and see tonight."-England

Octo:

The Octo Tribe returned from the challenge, happy for the fact that they didn't have to go to Tribal Council that night. However, Muraki noticed one thing that nobody else on Octo noticed….. a clue to the hidden immunity idol. He picked it up and made sure that nobody else saw him, as he knew he would be a target if caught.

Exile Island:

Frylock arrived at Exile Island. He quickly built a shelter and soon after, picked up a clue to one of the immunity idols. He started to search for it until sunset and decided to give up as he needed more clues to find it.

Tribal Council:

The Nekki Tribe arrived at its first Tribal Council.

Jeff said to the Nekki tribe mates, "Welcome to your first Tribal Council. Grab a Torch and dip it in fire." Everyone grabbed a torch and dipped his or her torch in the fire pit.

"In this game, fire represents life. Once the fire on your torch is out, your life in this game ends," Jeff continued. "Do you know how you will vote tonight?"

England replied, "Hell yeah! I'm voting out someone who is not fit for this bloody game!"

Eddy agreed, "Same here! A certain someone failed the #$%ing challenge for us and is the reason why we're at #$%ing Tribal Council today!"

Jeff said, "Max, you're up." With that, Max went up to the ballot.

Max: You're attitude is the reason why I'm voting for you tonight. (Panty)

Eddy: You #$%ed us up tonight and that's why you're going tonight! (Alfe)

Kain: I'm probably the swing vote tonight and either way, I could care less who the hell goes home as I know it is most definitely not me. (?)

Jeff said, "Okay, I'll go tally up the votes." He took a look at the first vote.

"First vote, Panty." Panty somewhat expected the vote.

"Panty. That's two votes Panty." Panty was still normal.

"Panty. That's three votes Panty." Panty shrugged.

"Alfe. Three votes Panty, one vote Alfe." Alfe wasn't that nervous.

"Alfe. Three votes Panty, two votes Alfe." Alfe raised an eyebrow.

"Panty. Four votes Panty, two votes Alfe." Panty cursed to herself. Jeff looked at one more vote.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Epic, Panty," Jeff said as he revealed the vote. "That's five votes. That's enough to bring me your torch. The tribe has spoken." A furious Panty handed over her torch as Jeff snuffed it. She gave the finger to everyone as she left.

"Well, you guys definitely voted out a negative person," observed Jeff. "I wonder if that will help you in the future." He soon gave the Nekki Tribe flint and the remaining seven members returned to camp.

Panty's Final Words:

"#$% this $%ty game! I only came here for the hot guys and fame. It pisses the living #$% outta me because none of these guys were hot and I didn't get to do it with them! Oh well, I guess I'll go back to Daten City and hunt ghosts while I party and do it with guys who are actually hot."

AN: So tell me who you are rooting for through a review or comment. I hope you guys are liking this story so far.


End file.
